


Às Armas

by sadmarchhare



Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Communism, Poetry, Portugal - Freeform, Revolution
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Peguem nos vossos cravos outra vez
Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639147





	Às Armas

Peguem nos vossos cravos outra vez  
Os opressores continuam lá  
Peguem nas vossas espingardas outra vez  
Eles ainda se sentam num trono de ouro  
Mas agora fingem que não

Não esperem pelo nevoeiro  
Sejam vocês um martír

Povo que em '74 se conseguiu libertar  
Irão consegui-lo fazer outra vez  
Não deixem que o medo de perder,  
O que é apenas sonho  
Vos impessa de acabarem  
Com a vossa jaula pintada de verde e dourado

Por mais que se tenha lutado por uma democracia  
Será que alguma vez existiu?  
Maia tinha boas intenções  
Mas ele não acabou com as armas dos opressores  
Ele acabou com quem as tinha de momento


End file.
